


[In the Wall / 牢笼] Part 2

by Eichenter



Series: In the Wall / 牢笼 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese, M/M, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenter/pseuds/Eichenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>呼呼~赶在复习+电脑送修之前放出来了~<br/>表示已经无法控制赤黑独处时候的走向了……越写越少女是闹哪样！！<br/>安定的ooc，平(miao)铺(xie)直(wu)叙(li)<br/>最后，请无视税收和法律方面的不科学之处【抱头跑</p>
<p>PS:被基友吐槽了“赤司润太郎”和“赤司重工”两个名字……我起名真的很随意请不要在意这些细节【姚明脸</p></blockquote>





	[In the Wall / 牢笼] Part 2

黑子警官的一天是从晨练开始的。早上六点准时起床，简单收拾后在操场上跑三千米，再拉几个引体向上，去食堂的时候一般不会超过七点。这个时候，食堂的早餐高峰时段刚刚过去，黑子就不必和人群挤在一起打菜就餐了。  
  
与青峰不同，黑子不需要巡视牢区，维持秩序，只是负责开导、教育那些误入歧途或者执迷不悟的人。他每周需要讲五次课，因为面向全体犯人所以实际上只需要准备一次的内容。课程的反响非常好，黑子总会收到各种各样的来信，有正在服刑的，也有刑满释放的，大多都会感谢黑子重塑了他们的人生。每当此时，黑子便油然而生一股巨大的成就感。比起用残酷的刑罚使人出于恐惧而避免犯罪，激发善念，让人从内心深处觉醒而远离犯罪才是治本之道。因此，黑子始终认为监狱的首要职能是改造人而不是惩罚人。  
  
现在，黑子的人类改造计划遇到了前所未有的难题。他找来了赤司的详细资料，准备仔细分析一下赤司难以理解的心理和思维方式，也许可以找到些灵感。  
  
资料的第一行是基本资料：  
  
 _赤司征十郎，男，XXXX年12月20日生于东京。赤司润太郎的独子，赤司集团第三任当主。_  
  
原来这个人只比自己年长一个月多一点啊。继续往下看，资料介绍了赤司学生时代的经历，成绩优异，表现出众，光是获奖记录就列了一整张纸。快速翻过这一段，不论哪个方面都表现平平的黑子有种淡淡的挫败感。  
  
接下来是赤司工作后的记录。他担任过旗下三家会社的社长，时间不长，最多只有两年，但这三家会社无一例外都发展得很好。即使被曝出严重逃税的赤司重工，在补齐税款和缴纳罚款后很快回到正常运营的轨道，甚至有人怀疑赤司其实早就做好了败露的准备。  
  
资料里还有几份报纸的影印，大多是关于逃税丑闻的。最先报道此事的是吉见新闻的《惊人内幕：赤司重工逃税3亿？》：  
  
 _本报讯 赤司重工的造船部在不足一年的时间内创造了市场扩张的奇迹，但现在面临着逃税等多项不正当竞争的质疑。_  
 _据知情人士透露，赤司重工通过人为操纵利润、虚假交易等方式逃税近3亿日元，而这些税款是市场奇迹必不可少的资金支持。_  
 _“财务造假是赤司征十郎直接授意的，不服从的人员会被辞退，举报的人会遭到各方面的封杀。”该知情人士告诉记者。赤司征十郎于去年6月担任赤司集团第三任当主，此前曾担任赤司重工的社长，赤司重工迅猛发展正是处于赤司征十郎的任期内。_  
 _目前，税务机关已开始调查。_  
  
剩下的几份都是关于事件进展的了：税务机关发现确有其事，而赤司也大大方方地承认了逃税确实是在自己的授意下进行的。接着警察部门介入，没调查多久便交由法院审判，整个流程一气呵成。于是，赤司集团的新当主刚上任一年多就进了监狱，本已退休的赤司润太郎不得不重新出山稳定大局。老当主公开道歉，说自己管教不严，才会让赤司征十郎做出这等事情，今后定会严加教育，希望赤司征十郎在狱中认真反省重新做人云云。  
  
黑子又将资料浏览一遍，在笔记本上写下了几个词：优秀、攻击性、不择手段。对于如何与赤司交谈，他大概有思路了。  
  
  
  
  
夕阳西沉，高墙中可见的一小片天空被染成了橘红，颜色鲜艳得让赤司习惯了监狱灰黑的眼睛有些刺痛。在工厂里锤了一天钉子，拿筷子时手臂感到微微发酸。食堂分为两个区域，狱警就餐区和囚犯就餐区；犯人决不允许进入狱警的就餐区，狱警也不会自找麻烦跟犯人挤在一起。饭菜相当难吃，赤司口味虽然刁，但也知道现在不是可以挑剔的时候，不论味道如何只能一筷子一筷子地把饭送入口中。忽然听到有人问他：“请问，对面的座位可以坐吗？”  
  
赤司随口答道：“可以，请便。”然后猛然想起囚犯中绝不可能有用如此标准的敬语跟人说话的家伙，抬头果然看到了一对蓝色的眸子。  
  
“还真是令人惊讶啊，黑子。”赤司微微笑了笑，算是打招呼，“说吧，什么事？”  
  
黑子坐得很直：“赤司君晚上有时间吗？”  
  
“我大概不能说‘没有’吧。”  
  
“不，如果赤司君想早点休息或者有什么其他的事情，我们可以改天。”  
  
“还真是人性化。”赤司把一片看起来烂掉了的菜叶子挑出餐盘，“今晚可以。”  
  
“那么，晚饭后请跟我来。”  
  
“好。”赤司应答后继续用餐，黑子也开始了晚饭。黑子吃饭不急不慢，一看便知家教非常到位。过了一阵，忽然听到说：“真是期待啊，与黑子的谈话。”他面前的盘子已经空了，支着胳膊欣赏着黑子的吃相，语气和神色都极其暧昧。黑子顿时感到脊背上的汗毛竖起来了。  
  
“……没有必要期待，只是普通的交谈而已。”自从刚到监狱工作的半个月后他再也没有在犯人面前紧张过，但这次不知为何，几乎被他忘记的感觉忽然袭来。他草草收拾掉最后一点饭菜，然后站起身：“可以走了吗，赤司君？”  
  
“已经等很久了。”  
  
赤司跟着黑子走进他的办公室，虽然四人共用，但因为是下班时间，所以并没有其他人。陈设非常简单，除了必要的办公设施再没有任何——不对。赤司的视线落在最里边桌子上的小盆栽上，那一点翠绿虽与单调的环境格格不入，但如果不注意的话很容易被忽略。给人的感觉，和那个人有几分相似。赤司将目光移向正在忙着倒水的身影，问：“黑子，那个盆栽是你的吗？”  
  
“是的。对了，赤司君想喝点什么，茶、咖啡？”  
  
“白水就好。”  
  
黑子脱掉了外套，只穿着一件白衬衫，袖口微微挽起。他把杯子放在赤司面前：“请用。”  
  
赤司恍惚间有种在朋友家做客的感觉：“谢谢。”  
  
“赤司君观察力很强啊，居然刚进来就发现了我的盆栽。跟我一间办公室的同事们过了一周多才注意到。”  
  
“这是……金枝玉叶？”赤司仔细观察着那棵娇小的植物，“似乎长得不太好啊。”  
  
“是的，因为这边光照不好所以叶子很稀疏。说起来，赤司君知道金枝玉叶的花语吗？”  
  
“不知道，是什么？”  
  
“幸福。盆栽是我工作前母亲送的。”  
  
“这样啊。”  
  
“赤司君的母亲呢？”  
  
赤司从不谈论自己的家人，但看到黑子正盯着自己，那抹蓝色里似乎有什么东西溢出，深深地映在赤司赤金的异瞳中。一股说不清的情绪忽然涌上来，他犹豫片刻还是开口：“……不在了。”  
  
“非常抱歉。”  
  
“没什么。其实……我几乎没有关于母亲的记忆。”赤司盯着杯中灯光的倒影，缓缓说道。  
  
“所以，赤司君是父亲一手带大的吗？”  
  
“算是吧。”然后语气忽然一转，“黑子，你的问题有点多啊。”  
  
“不，赤司君的问题更多。”  
  
“那么，黑子会一一解决吗？”又是意味不明的笑容。  
  
黑子再次紧张起来，迅速权衡利弊后说：“我们聊点别的吧。赤司君喜欢看书吗？”  
  
书的话题没有持续多久，两个价值观有着巨大差异的人交流起来几乎没有任何共同语言。黑子躺在寝室的床上，双眼望着黑暗中的房顶，毫无睡意。越接近赤司这个人，便会发现他愈加难以靠近。也许是家庭教育使然，也许是幼年的阴影，赤司的防卫心非常强。没有办法消除这种心理，就不可能对他产生影响。尽管每次努力尝试之后都会感到更加困难，但黑子从未想过放弃，希望成功的念头反而更加强烈。  
  
然而，比起这个，黑子更在意那种久违的紧张感，似乎只有面对赤司才会产生这种感觉。因为他太可怕了？有可能，赤司的危险与其他恶徒完全不同，没有暴力气息，但会在暗中设下一个完美的圈套，然后微笑着看你陷进去。黑子一个激灵，猛地明白了赤司眼神和笑容中微妙的意味：盯上中意猎物的猎人。

**Author's Note:**

> 呼呼~赶在复习+电脑送修之前放出来了~  
> 表示已经无法控制赤黑独处时候的走向了……越写越少女是闹哪样！！  
> 安定的ooc，平(miao)铺(xie)直(wu)叙(li)  
> 最后，请无视税收和法律方面的不科学之处【抱头跑
> 
> PS:被基友吐槽了“赤司润太郎”和“赤司重工”两个名字……我起名真的很随意请不要在意这些细节【姚明脸


End file.
